Lynn Summers
by Fleeting words
Summary: Lynn Summers. 15. Father went missing, meets Dean and Sam (fellow hunters) who say he contacted them because he needed their help. Why would her dad contact two people she never knew instead of his own daughter? Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**LYNN**

**Just a small shot at fan fiction. I read some online and decided to write some myself. I was 12 when I wrote this and decided to save it. I found the torn pages in one of my old drawers. I hadn't started watching Supernatural then so I'm sorry if I skip some details or I mess some stuff up. I wrote it because the people around me couldn't stop talking about it and I had to wait for my 14th birthday. So I improvised with the little knowledge I had. Hope you enjoy … Read on =)**

**I did know a lot but I think I may have some trouble making Dean more Dean-like or Sam more Sam-like**

The music was on full blast. Lynn couldn't hear a thing other than the old country song that played on her iPod. The outside world didn't disturb her little cocoon of peace. Loud music was the only peace Lynn ever found.

The music that put her to sleep. The music that played on the walks from school to her home. The rest of the time was scary, plain scary, knowing what's out there.

A fifteen year old shouldn't know this stuff, it screws with the mind way too much. But Lynn was living her life and was getting straight A's so far, except for that lousy B+ in geography. She always messed it up.

Lynn's head was moving to the beat of the old country song. School was a 20 minute walk and she tried enjoying her only time outside other than school, Lynn was always cooped in her home. She couldn't risk being outside.

Everything was normal, same people on the street, same cars parked outside their homes, same dog playing fetch with his aged owner. Then Lynn spotted the most beautiful car she'd ever seen. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala. She whistled at the sight of the car and ran up to it, perfect condition, and a little rusty but really well kept. She wondered who it belonged to. 'Must belong to the neighbor's' she thought. They always had guests over. She took a picture of it to post it on her twitter and ran up to her front door. She pulled out the keys and opened the door. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Lynn began humming her favorite song as she stepped through the front door, her feet cautiously avoiding the salt line. She looked around the living room but then continued up the staircase. That was when she heard it.

"Dean!" Sam whispered, "Someone's here"

"What? Dude, I thought I told you to keep watch."

"I just heard the door. I didn't hear a car or anything"

"Fine, so do we take the window?"

"Dude, no! We still have plenty to go through and -" Sam paused when he heard the steps on the stairs, "It's a little late now"

"Hide!"

"Where? I don't see a place in this room-" Dean had disappeared. He walked around the room, looking for a place to hide, Dean chose the nearest one; the bathroom. Sam had no choice, he hid behind the door of the room, hoping whoever it was didn't use this room.

She heard hushed voices and the sudden shambling of feet. Lynn stopped dead in her tracks. She tiptoed back down stairs, all the way to the kitchen, and grabbed the only weapon she could find; a frying pan.

Lynn thought about her plan of action. By the sounds she heard, it had to be more than one person, and they were probably hiding by now. So, if she pretended not to see them and somehow get their guard down, she could take them out.

Lynn went up the staircase once more, her eyes lingering on the side table that had the family photo on it. The drawer underneath was slightly open. What on earth are they looking for?

Lynn's heart was suddenly pounding, the beat of her heart echoing in her ears. She took a deep breath, left the pan outside her door and walked into her room, humming louder on purpose. She tossed her bag onto her bed and made way to the mirror.

She pretended to focus on her not-so-perfect auburn hair. In the mirror, she thought she saw a large looming figure behind the door. Lynn smiled; she just had a brilliant idea.

She walked out of her room and pulled the door shut. Lynn waited for a few seconds and then thrust the door open. Whoever was behind the door didn't have time to get out of the way. Instead he was driven into the wall; sliding slowly to the ground. As soon as that happened, the bathroom's door swung open. A tall man with short, slightly spiky dark blonde hair appeared in the doorway. Lynn sprinted out the door; grabbing the pan on her way out. She dashed across the hall, gasping for breath behind a wall.

Dean ran to the bathroom and hid there. This was the worst place possible to hide but they didn't have a choice. He heard a child singing a song. He didn't move. The door creaked and he heard footsteps exit the room. He waited and decided to get up.

Sam didn't dare breathe. Someone was bound to find him and then they'd call the cops. A girl entered the room, singing a song. She threw her bag pack on the sofa and glanced once in the mirror. She walked out. Sam let out his breath. He was about to walk to where Dean was hidden when the door hit his head. He blacked out.

Dean came outside just in time to see Sam fall down. Dean rushed to the door and stepped out. He ran along the hallway but couldn't see anyone there, He turned his head. Something cold and hard hit him.

Lynn heard a pair of footsteps echoing in the hall. She held her breath. The man was wearing a suit, a gun grasped in his hand. It was a semi-automatic. The man turned around, his eyes flitting around the room. Disgruntled, he walked back the way he came. Lynn began tip toeing behind him, frying pan at the ready. The man turned and Lynn swung the pan in his direction. There was a gong as the pan made contact with the man's head. He sunk to the ground with a groan.

Lynn smirked with satisfaction as she rested the pan on her shoulder, "Who says I can't take care of myself."

Lynn sat across the two men that she had tied to the kitchen chairs. Her arms were _killing_ her because of dragging those two men. The man who she had knocked out first was taller than the second one. Heck, he was a giant. Lynn was only 5'7 which was tall for a fifteen year old but she felt tiny in front of him. He had long brown hair that touched his shoulders and a triangular nose. The second man was also pretty tall but he was shorter than his partner. He had green eyes too, _that _she noticed when the man's eyes rolled upwards when the frying pan knocked him out.

Lynn grinned once more, her father would have been proud. The men were FBI agents, according to their badges. But she seriously doubted that, considering the amount on weapons they were hiding. And Lynn just didn't trust them.

The silver knife and holy water lay on the table. They weren't shifters; that was for sure. They would be angry to see those cuts on their arms though.

The shorter one groaned. He lifted his head and looked around.

"What the-" he began

Before the man could say another word, he was splashed with a glass of holy water. "Hi!" Lynn said suddenly, placing the glass on the table.

He spat out the water and eyed the girl in front of him, "You – your just a kid."

"Yeah, I am. And you are the idiot who broke into my house" She said flatly.

"Where's daddy? I'm pretty sure you didn't do all this yourself, kiddo." He said with a small look of amusement.

"Shut up. Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Ooh, feisty." He said; enjoyment on his face.

"Answer me, smartass. Do you KNOW whose house you just broke into?" Lynn demanded

"No, of course not." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey," Lynn said, taking a step towards the man, "take a look around you. You are tied to a chair; in my house; and with no weapons, not even a pocket knife, to cut you lose. Beaten by a fifteen year old who is not afraid to use a knife. Now, you tell me who has the upper hand?" Lynn said severely. Holding up the silver knife she had used a while before.

"Fine. I am special agent Elroy and that dude-" He gestured his head to the tall one tied behind him, "- is my partner, special agent Martin."

Lynn thought about those ID's she had got off them, "You're lying."

Agent 'Elroy' arched an eyebrow, "Now, what makes you say that?"

"I know a fake ID when I see one."

The man didn't say a word.

"Okay, Now" Lynn sat opposite him with the dagger in her hand. The man eyed it, "What are you doing here, sir?" She asked politely

"So, I'm being interviewed by a 15 year old. Didn't think this day would come."

"Answer my question." Lynn said twirling her dagger.

"That's a big dagger"

"Yeah. And I'm twirling it around because I want some straight answers, smartass."

"Fine. We came here looking for some files that we thought your father had."

"That doesn't give you the right to break into my house. And if you ARE FBI then all you needed was a warrant, you didn't have to break in."

"Well-"

"Do you know whose house you're in?"

"Yeah. Albert J. Summers. He's the sheriff."

"When was the last time you read the newspaper, man? Albert J. Summers disappeared 5 months ago." Her voice cold

"But we just got a message from him. He -"

"That's impossible. I was told my father was dead. Even if he is alive why on earth would he contact you two and not his own daughter?"

"You're his-"

"Who else could I be? I'm Lynn Summers."

The confusion was clear on both Lynn's and the man's face. Lynn was first to recover.

"Tell me who you really are."

"I just told you."

Lynn got up and placed the dagger underneath Dean's chin.

"Your REAL names."

"I just gave them to you-"

"No, you didn't. You aren't FBI agents."

"Fine. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. And that there is my brother, Sam Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa. Wait – THE DEAN AND SAM WINCHESTER?" Lynn almost jumped, "You guys are hunters, right?"

"What do you mean by hunters?" Dean played dumb.

"Very funny. Hunters. You know, people who hunt down vampires and werewolves and all that."

"Okay, fine. Yeah. How'd you?"

"My father, he -" she paused, "I guess you two are harmless now, considering that all your weapons are gone."

Lynn placed her dagger on the side and untied Dean and Sam.

Sam stirred. Dean got up and looked at his arm. It had a cut on it. He looked at Lynn, "Silver?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Nah, you can never be too careful." Dean smiled a little

"So you what are you two really doing here?"

"We got a call from Albert. Our dad knew him. He wanted us to look into some disappearances since he was outta town. We needed to look at some files. They were in your father's possession last time. We were just going to be in and out of here." Sam said, standing up.

"You do this often?" Lynn asked the boys.

"Yeah. When we came here we noticed the protection symbols and the salt. We were searching everywhere for those files…"

"You're lucky I didn't call the cops."

"So what's all that about your Dad?" Dean asked

Sam noticed the cut on his arm and stared at Lynn.

"Sorry. It was self defense." Lynn said quickly, blushing.

"Self defense. Right." He nodded sarcastically

"Why don't you two sit down? Coffee, tea or beer?"

"Beer." The boys answered in unison.

The boys were seated and sipping their beers. Lynn looked up at them.

"I can't believe you two are actually here." She said finally

"What's not to believe?" Sam looked at her

"You Winchester's are living legends. You guys are like my inspirations. "

"Well, you might want better inspirations than us, Lynn." Dean said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Okay, so, my father contacted you two to look into a case. Didn't he say anything about his whereabouts? Do you know where he is?"

"No, we're sorry Lynn, he didn't say anything." Sam shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I mean, I haven't seen my father's face in five months. He went off on a hunt in January and called me when he reached his destination. He said this one was a two man job so he called his partner."

"Partner?" Dean questioned

"Yeah. See, my father was more of a solo guy but he did have a partner who worked with him time and again. I never met him though, didn't even know his name." Lynn kept on playing with hands, looking down, her foot continuously tapping the floor, "Anyways, a week after my dad's call, I get a phone call from this other dude. He said he was his partner and he kept on saying he was sorry

"He said that my father and he split up and didn't meet since. He felt responsible for it and he said he was going to help me"

"And you just trusted this random person?" Dean said doubtfully

"Hell no! How stupid do you think I am? When I asked him who he really was, he hung up on me. Turns out … the phone he was using was a payphone.

"After that, every week, I get a huge package with food and money and tips and tricks that a 'kid my age' should know. I'm guessing he's too scared to show me his face, but he's handling my school fees and everything."

"But Lynn, doesn't anyone notice? What about school?" Sam spoke,

"My dad _was_ the sheriff so people noticed but they were _also_ notified that my uncle was taking care of me."

"Your uncle?" Dean arched an eyebrow

"Guys, I don't have an uncle."

The boys exchanged looks. Lynn broke into their silent conversation.

"How long have you two been in town?"

"We came in last night."

"You know, you two could stay here. It is a pretty big house and I am just a defenseless little 15 year old" Lynn shrugged.

"Defenseless." Sam snorted, "You can take pretty good care of yourself."

"I guess my father taught me well." Lynn was grinning, "Can I please know what case you two are working on?"

"Um … no Lynn, not now." He responded.

Lynn pouted, "You know, you could trace that call my dad sent you. I could find out if he is still alive … or where he is"

Lynn did have a point. Her father had disappeared. And now after five months, he calls the Winchesters and not his own daughter. Something was downright wrong.

Dean rubbed his chin in thought, "You're right. We should and we intend to as well. Something is seriously strange about this. So, you go do your homework and we will do our research."

"My homework?"

"Yes, your homework."

"Okay … two things. One; it's the weekend so I am not going to study today and two; This is my DAD we are talking about. Don't expect me to just walk up those stairs and STUDY."

It was decided that the boys would be staying at the house just for Lynn's sake. Lynn kept on bugging them about the case. They didn't give away the details but told her enough to satisfy her.

There had been recent disappearances around the area in the past 5 months. 10, including Lynn's dad. All the bodies turned up by a specific river a couple of days after the disappearance. All of them had been drained completely of their blood.

"Well, the most recent case we have was about two days ago. We're gonna go check out the body. You stay here." Sam pointed out.

Lynn didn't argue and shut the door when the boys left. When she was sure that they were gone, she went upstairs and took out her phone and dialed a number

"Hey Jim"

"Lynn! Hi!"

"Listen, I need a favor."

"Is it your Dad? Because Lynn, it's been way too long with your obsession."

"Jimmy! It is NOT an obsession. I only call you when I think I have a lead."

"You are 15. Where can you get your Leads from?"

"Just please!"

"Fine."

"Awesome! I'll get you the number I want you to trace by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Lynn. Stay safe."

…

The boys returned in the evening. Saying that it looked as if the blood had been drained using a thin needle.

It was pointed out that it was probably a genie. The boys had their heads buried in either a book or a laptop. Lynn used to drop by every now and then, stealing a glance on their work, grabbing a soda and walking back to her room.

She stayed up there, giving the boys all the space that they needed.

….

Night came, the boys had a hit. They picked out an old house on the outskirts of town, nearest the lake where the other bodies were found. They would head there tomorrow.

"Guys, can I come along?" Lynn tried for the 7th time that evening

"No" Dean said finally

"Why?" She begged

"It's dangerous" Sam said, not looking up from his screen

"Guys please! Let me come along. There are chances you'll find my Dad there! The phone call originated near that area. Guys, please!" She whined

"How do you know that? We never-" Sam began

Lynn shrugged, "I kinda snatched your phone when you weren't looking, had the call traced. Now, can I please come along?!" the guys shared a look.

"Lynn. You can't come along!" Dean repeated

"I HAVE GOT TO COME ALONG! I haven't seen my Dad in 5 months. I don't know WHAT to do. And – "

"Kiddo, this is for your own safety."

"Safety? Who the hell made YOU my babysitter, Dean? I am going. I know of the risks and I don't give a damn about them! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH A 15 YEAR OLD WHO KNOWS HOW TO KICK ASS! AND DO NOT CALL ME KIDDO!"

Sam snorted, hearing her. Lynn looked up at Sam, anger in her eyes.

"Ooh, Sammy, Say sorry before she melts you with her heat vision." Dean teased.

Lynn got up from the dining table, "You guys are jerks. I know how to take care of myself. And who was it who knocked you both out in the morning? That's right. ME! And-" Lynn stopped herself and let out a breath. It came out shaky _NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CRY!_

She turned around and left. Screaming, "I DESERVE TO COME ALONG!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn sat in her room, bent over her notebook. The hunter who sent her the packages told her how to stay away from the demons and monsters ... Lynn used her father's books and the stranger's tips and noted them down. That way it helped her learn them.

She wasn't going to go even talk to the Winchesters, she was pissed and she was gonna show it.

But then the knocking started. Lynn ignored it for a good 15 minutes but that was all. She opened up the door, "Whaddya want, Dean?"

"You can come along with us tomorrow." He said, "But on one-"

Dean didn't get to finish his sentence. Lynn was hugging him tight, "thank you thank you thank you!" She looked up at him, "you ... Are awesome" she finished.

Dean smiled. "Okay kiddo. You can let go now"

"So, I get to come along? I can go to that old house -" Lynn started

"Just get packed, Okay? We'll discuss the details tomorrow at breakfast"

Lynn hugged him again and smiled at him; she turned and pulled out a duffel bag from underneath her bed. Dean shook his head and went downstairs.

…..

"Dean, this could be dangerous. She is just a kid. We aren't even sure what we're dealing with."

"It's either a genie or-" Dean decided to dismiss Sam

"Or what? We aren't sure yet." He said, straightening up and looking at Dean

"We'll know more when we get there." Dean said, shaking his head and continuing to check his weapons

"Dean, we're putting her in danger. Her father-"

"She is going to-" Dean interrupted

"Oh, so you're worried about her decision now? She is just a kid. She doesn't know what she's doing." Sam reasoned.

Dean looked out the door; Lynn had packed up and was sitting on the couch, waiting for the guys to hurry up. He looked at Sam and shrugged.

Dean walked out with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Hey, Lynn? Could you, uh scan this one for me? Before we leave?" He said rather awkwardly.

"Sure thing." She smiled and got up from the couch.

As soon as Lynn was out of sight, the boys grabbed their gear and headed out the door; they threw the bags in the back and got in the front. Dean started the car and drove out of the driveway.

Lynn got downstairs, holding the copy in her hands.

"Dean?" she called out. The house was quiet.

Lynn went into their room, "Dean? Sam?" she called out again.

She realized all too late the boys had tricked her. She ran out the front door, yelling their names, only to see the back of the impala disappear into the distance. She ripped apart the page in frustration and stomped inside. She slammed the door and locked herself in her room.

…..

Dean and Sam pulled over at the house. It was old and broken down, the boys snuck in through the back, guns at the ready.

They searched each and every room. All of which were empty. They guys almost gave up until they reached the basement.

Chains hung from the ceiling. Blood was spattered everywhere and in one corner of the room were a bunch of discarded injections.

The brothers took all of this in. The blood stains were over 3 months old. The needles and injections held no trace of anything and the chains looked brand new. It was all rather confusing.

A day of research later, the guys decided to head back to Lynn.

…..

Lynn sat in the living room, more pissed off than ever. She sat on the sofa, the target on the wall opposite her. She picked up a blade and threw it at the target. It hit the target right in the middle, Lynn grinned as she picked up another knife, letting her frustrations out on the wall in front of her.

A day passed, Lynn had torn through the fabric of the target, the centre was missing and the rest of the target remained untouched. Every single throw, was a bulls eye.

She went to the basement and started throwing punches. She was bored and pissed off and tired. She had been waiting for the brothers long enough. She decided to continue her training. Punching, fighting, throwing knifes. She still hadn't managed to break into her dad's safe. All the training he gave her; he never got to the part where he'd let her do the insanely tough locks.

That safe; Lynn knew; held the guns. She spent two hours again, trying to break into it.

Night came. Lynn left the Chinese food on the table, in case the brothers dropped by. She went into her room and started writing in the notebook. Taking down notes on genies.

….

Dean knocked on the door. Sam nudged him and pointed to his watch. Lynn was most probably asleep.

He got down on one knee and started picking the lock. The door clicked open. The boys went inside.

Dean eyed the Chinese on the table and continued into the living room. He pointed out the torn target to Sam.

"Lynn?" Dean called.

She came downstairs a minute later, crossing her arms, "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Well, you ditched my ass and that pissed me off, that's about it."

"Listen, we have our reasons."

"State one" She challenged

"Well-"

Lynn held up a finger, "And DO NOT say that it's because I'm a kid."

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it, at a loss for words.

Lynn nodded, "Yeah- yeah. That's what I thought. Enjoy your dinner, hope you like Chinese."

She turned and stomped upstairs.

Dean looked at Sam helplessly, "I don't know how to deal with a pissed off teenager okay?"

Sam just motioned him to go solve the whole issue because he was the one to tell her that she could come along in the first place.

"Well, it was your idea to ditch her!" Dean argued

Sam shrugged and Dean huffed out his frustration. He followed Lynn upstairs.

"Lynn" he knocked

"Leave me alone!"

Dean opened the door and walked in. Lynn looked up from her books.

"Does your mind have trouble processing English? I said leave."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Keep talkin' Winchester. I'm not listening"

"Listen, Lynn, I'm sorry we ditched you. It was for your own safety. You're too young to go on a hunt by yourself."

"_I'm_ too young?" She asked, "I bet you were younger than me when your father handed you a gun."

"That was different."

"Dean, I asked one thing from the two of you. One thing! And that was for you to let me in on this case. My father raised me to be a hunter; he taught me how to protect myself. But ever since my dad went missing I haven't had a clue about what to do." She argued, "You two show up saying my dad contacted you. I just wanna be there and I just wanna help find him. I can help you!"

"How Lynn?" Dean yelled back.

Lynn thought about what to do. Should she tell them? She decided against it.

"Just leave."

Dean was about to leave when he saw her backpack beside the open window.

"No. You're going to stay downstairs with us."

"What? Why?" She asked

"I have doubts about your intentions." He said, motioning towards the window "Just grab your notebooks and do your homework downstairs. I don't wanna be the one your dad kills because I let his daughter run away."

Lynn grunted and picked up her books. She made her way downstairs and sat down angrily on the floor.

…

Lynn was at the other side of the living room, not even bothering about the boys. She pretended as if they were simply not there, she was doing a pretty good job so far, enough to make Dean look up from the journal and actually ask Sam what the hell she was up to.

Sam got up, as an excuse to grab a beer and glanced at her notebook as he walked by. He returned with a beer and a smile. He reported that she was doing algebra.

Lynn had a habit. She used to sit down and enjoy the music of the place she was in; the music of the moment. She was smiling; her pencil scratching against the paper, the occasional flipping of pages and the tapping of the keys on the laptop, the clank of a beer bottle and the occasional exchange of words between the brothers.

It was during one of these musical moments when she heard it; a loud piercing sound. It grew louder till all the other sounds around her faded into nothing. Lynn's head was pounding but the boys seemed unaffected. Lynn dropped her pencil and clutched her head in her hands.

She squeezed her eyes shut. _WHAT THE HELL? _ She thought, the attacks never got this bad. Her notebook fell to the ground.

The boys noticed the change in environment; Dean looked up from the journal; only to find Lynn on the floor.

"Lynn?" she didn't respond, "Lynn, what's wrong?" Dean repeated

Lynn pushed herself up off the ground and ran to the basement. She locked the door behind her and looked around. Her eyes lingered on the marble slab that was set on her father's old work table. She stumbled to the slab and slammed her fist on the slab. A piece of marble fell to the ground.

Lynn wasn't thinking straight, she had no idea what was going on. She got down on her knees to pick up the piece. She clutched the stone in her fist and crawled to the wall. She began scratching meaningless symbols on the wall.

Lynn didn't stop; grunting as she scribbled symbol after symbol, panting. The marble piece shrank; it grew smaller with every stroke on the wall. Lynn continued writing till it was too small to write with. The stone's pointed edge cut into her hand but Lynn was under some sort of trance, she didn't notice that her hand was bleeding, flowing like a river.

Lynn was tired; the wall was completely covered with the symbols. Her hand refused to listen to her mind and it fell away from the wall, the marble stuck itself in her leg. The piercing siren grew louder as her eyes grew wide with the pain in her leg. She could hear sounds again. Sounds like the banging of the basement door and the brothers yelling her name.

She could see straight again. The blood flow from her leg was freakish. Lynn passed out.

Dean and Sam rushed down the stairs; they had broken the basement door. "Lynn!" Dean yelled again.

The brothers stopped short when the saw that Lynn was on her knees, her leg bleeding, as well as her head, presumably from hitting it someplace. Lynn sat writing on the wall, writing in her own blood.

Dean was first to recover, he rushed to her side, "Lynn!" he yelled again, shaking her by the shoulders. Her eyes were distant, lost. Her head fell forwards.

….

Dean and Sam got to the hospital; he carried her inside, calling for help. Lynn was rushed to the ER.

…..

Lynn opened her eyes; adjusting slowly to the bright hospital lighting. Dean stood beside her bed, worried.

"Hi!" She smiled, looking up at him, "uh, I'm doin' great by the way. Can we go home now?"

Dean sighed with relief and added with a chuckle "Hey kiddo, listen, I'm no fan of hospitals either but we can't leave just yet."

Lynn pushed herself up, wincing at the pain in her leg, "Where's Sam?"

"Coffee run" he paused, "Lynn, mind telling me what happened?"

Lynn closed her eyes as if trying to remember, "Umm, I was sitting in the living room, doing algebra when I hear this weird piercing sound. I, I don't know what came over me. I remember writing everything I wrote on the walls, Dean, but it was as if I was watching … as if that wasn't really me. I don't know when I stopped or what the hell happened."

"Lynn. Do you know what Enochian is?" Dean asked abruptly

"What what is?"

"Enochian."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you were writing."

…

"So, wait, Enochian is basically, Angel talk?"

"Yes." Sam answered simply

Lynn paused, then pouted, "how is that okay?"

"It's not" Dean said, placing his coffee on the table and standing up

"And you two can read it?" she asked.

"A little." Sam answered

"So, what did I write?"

"The same phrase over and over again. Something like, 'stay prepared, you are ready, wait for the arrival'" Sam repeated for the fourth time that day

"And I did this with a piece of marble? And I ended up stabbing myself with it?"

"Yup" Dean said

"Which is why I have a bandaged arm, head and leg?"

"Pretty much." Sam nodded

"Wow"

"Yeah."

Lynn sat in the hospital bed, processing all the information. It was actually a really hard job.

Why the hell would a fifteen year old write angel talk on a wall? Lynn decided to tell the brothers about the dreams when the doctor came in, holding a clipboard.

"Looks like your good to go." He smiled.

"Awesome!" Lynn said, swinging her legs off the bed.

The doctor laughed "Lynn, I know you hate hospitals but don't rush, okay? And take your medications regularly. Don't put too much pressure on that arm."

"Yeah, doc." Lynn said, mentally making a note which she probably wouldn't remember later on but she just wanted to get out of this hell hole!

As if reading her mind, the doctor smiled again, "I won't keep you here any longer. Go on."


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn sat on the sofa with her bandaged arm cradled in her other arm. She was still in shock after the whole "Enochian" business and so were Dean and Sam. She was finally over the fact that the boys ditched her to go to a house that didn't reveal much.

Lynn kind of knew that, she had a feeling that the house wasn't the place.

The boys were convinced that if she had another attack, things might just get worse. She was coming with them on the next trip and that was final.

The brothers came out of their room as the phone rang. Lynn picked it up. And after a series of 'thank you's, she put the receiver down. She turned to the brothers.

"Okay, so we know that my dad's alive, there is a genie on the loose and you guys ditched me to go to the supposed HQ."

Dean hesitated, "Lynn, uh, we aren't sure about your father-"

"Well, you two ditched my ass so I was pretty alone. I checked the answering machine a while before you two came back, dad had left a message. You two weren't here so, I decided to work on it myself. I got someone to track it down for me. Basically, I'm 98% sure that my dad is still alive andthe HQ is an hour's drive away."

"Who-" Sam began

"I have my people." She grinned, "God, I live saying that"

"Lynn, why didn't you-" Dean started.

"Dude, no." She held out her palm as if to make him shut up, "You had your secret plan to ditch me and I had my secret. So we're even."

…..

The drive was long. Lynn had headphones in her ears, listening to the same classic rock song again and again.

Sam turned to look at Lynn. She was more mature than she let on. Her face was clouded with determination. She had seen what most kids hadn't seen. She was the child of a hunter and that was written all over her face.

Lynn sat in the backseat of the impala, enjoying the car's drive. It was a classic car, and really well kept. She smiled to herself, pulling the headphones out of her ears and letting the roar of the engine lull her to sleep.

Sam noticed that Lynn was asleep and turned to his brother, "Dean, what are we going to do? I don't wanna put Lynn in danger."

Dean was getting tired of Sam's nagging about the whole issue. He had also been thinking about what to do with her once they did reach the area.

"We'll leave her in the motel." He said, trying to make Sam shut up

"She'd follow."

"Dude, you know the kid. We're gonna let her come with us. If we don't, she isn't going to let me hear the end of it."

"You're afraid of her?"

"I am not scared of her! She is a determined, pissed off teen. I am not going to stand in her way!"

…..

They parked outside the house that Lynn had pointed out. She was the first to step outside. She knew this was the place. Those dreams weren't that stupid. Dean popped open the trunk of the impala and handed Lynn something, "Here"

Lynn arched an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes, "Dean, that's a flashlight."

"I know"

"I want a gun." She said flatly

"You're too young"

"For a gun?"

"Yeah."

"I want a gun"

"You can man the flashlight."

Lynn was really annoyed, but she had to try and not tick the brothers off, otherwise, she'd be handcuffed to the car.

"Oh sure! Hand the baby the pacifier and expect her to shut up!" she said angrily and pulled out a large silver knife from her boot and snatched the flashlight.

Sam grinned.

"Sam, you haven't been a whole lot of help here, you know?"

He shrugged "I thought I'd let you handle you. You say you're great with kids."

Dean murmured past him and followed Lynn into the house, telling her to slow down.

…..

Lynn walked past the corridors and rooms, ignoring them completely, she had been here before. She was completely oblivious to the hushed angry voice telling her to slow down.

"Lynn! Slow down, dammit!" Dean yelled

She finally turned around at the end of the corridor, her back against a door, "What?"

"We don't know what we'll encounter and when. Slow down!"

"No!" She huffed, "Okay, you know what? These, attacks? I have visions in my dreams. I've seen this place, I KNOW where my father is. And the genie isn't here. You have to trust me on this one."

Sam looked at Lynn, "What kind of visions?"

"We don't have time for this!" Lynn said, turning the doorknob and stepping inside, she flashed the torch on another door.

"Bingo!" she said almost taking off when Sam interrupted

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you - oh" She stopped short as she realized the room had 5 different identical doors, "Son of a-" she began but stopped again when she saw Dean's face "Gun?" she tried. Dean just rolled his eyes and looked at all the doors.

"Your freaky powers coming in handy now, princess?"

"Shut up, Winchester." She said, kneeling down in front of one door, carefully inspecting the lock, "Check the door locks for a mark like a really long scratch made from the tip of a knife. Oh, and the doorknob is a little rusted." She said suddenly. The boys gave each other a look but decided to check the doors out one by one.

The third door seemed to be the one. Lynn gently turned to knob. It was open. She pushed the door open, in time to see her father tied to a bed, bleeding and unconscious.

She slowly crept up to him; she looked at the scars on his face and the blood that seemed to be everywhere. She had tears in her eyes.

"Dad?" she whispered, almost choking up. She pulled out a flask from her bag and splashed it on his face.

"Holy water. Atta girl, I knew I raised you right." Came a hoarse whisper.

Lynn decided to let the tears flow, "Dad!" she hugged him. Her eyes widened as she sensed the growing wetness on his shirt. She pulled back, seeing the shirt turn crimson, she yelled out.

"Guys!"

"Hey, hey, we're right here." Sam said stepping in.

"He's hurt real bad; we have to get him to the hospital."

The boys helped her father up, helping him get to the car. Dean got in the front seat and hit the gas pedal.

"What did you think you were dealing with?" Albert Summers asked his daughter.

"A genie. Dad, please just rest."

"It's not a genie, more like a vampire-" his voice grew quieter, he slurred the last word.

"Dad, what aren't you telling me?"

Albert's shoulders slumped as his chin drooped and he passed out.

"Dean, not to pressurize you or anything but Dad just kinda lost consciousness." Panic crept into her voice along with urgency, her voice shook with fear and Dean took that as his signal to go way over the speed limit than he already was. _Screw the cops if there are any_ he thought silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn sat beside her father's bed at the hospital. His condition had been stabilized and his wounds had been bandaged. She silently watched the monitor that was connected to the bed and just wanted the lump in her throat to go down already. Her father was fine. What was the panic for now?

Dean walked in.

"Hey kiddo, how you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not."

"Then why ask?"

"Force of habit. Go rest a little, I'll ask Sammy to take you to the motel, I'll stay here"

"No. I'm not leaving him."

"He's stable. You're a mess, go get some rest."

"No, Dean, I just saw him after five months, I'm going to leave him in this fragile state"

"He is Albert Summers, he's gonna make it."

Lynn smiled, she just couldn't leave him. There was a feeling of panic that just wasn't settling down.

"You go hon." Her father whispered.

Lynn smiled wider realizing her father had gained consciousness, "How long have you been up, dad?"

"Long enough to hear your banter with Dean." He said, opening his eyes completely.

"Then you understand why I don't wanna leave?" She asked

"Darling, you haven't slept in two days. Go get some rest." He insisted

"Dad-" Lynn began

Albert smiled, "Fine. You're just like your mother you know?" Lynn was grinning, "At least go to the bathroom and freshen up. Wash your face, grab something to eat."

"Okay, you rest up too." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, grabbing her bag and going out of the room. Dean shook his head.

"She's something" he said

"She didn't give you any trouble did she?" Albert asked

"Nah, not really." He smiled

"She gets very stubborn when it comes to family. Just like her mother." Albert repeated

"She does look a lot like her. The eyes … and the smile." Dean said, thoughtfully. As if remembering what Amanda Summers had looked like 15 years ago.

"What do you remember from the last time we met?" Albert suddenly asked

"I must've been 20, Sam was 16. You and Dad went on a hunt. Sam was beaten up from our last one so he left us here. Amanda made amazing apple pie." He finished with a grin, "Cheered me up a little, since I was pretty upset about not going on the hunt"

"She told me how much you loved pie." He paused, smiling at his wife's memory. His eyes travelled to the calendar on the wall and his expression saddened "She passed away five years ago. May 15th."

"Five years today."

"Yup" Albert was about to say something else when Lynn walked back in.

"That was quick" Albert smiled.

Lynn smiled and sat down beside her father.

"Dad, how are you feeling?"

"Great. I mean, I'm not constantly bleeding so that's a relief. And yeah, I think we're good to go." Albert answered

"Back home? Oh no, Dad your staying here as long as the doctor says you have to say." Lynn advised. Sam had entered and was smiling at the fact that even though Lynn hated hospitals, she was telling her father to stay. Albert tried to say something but Lynn stopped him "No arguing."

Albert held out his hands in surrender and shrugged at the boys who laughed.

"Guys, thanks so much for everything. I know you two have been hanging around here for quite some time, you guys need the rest." Lynn pointed out.

The brothers took their cue and decided to go grab some lunch.

"Dad, what aren't you telling me?"

"Hon, it was nothing."

"You said it wasn't a genie … what was it?"

"Okay, He is a hunter. My partner? He and I went on that case in January. It was a vampires nest."

"And?"

"He got turned. As soon as he realized that, he just up and left. He said he thought he'd hurt me so he just ran." He explained

"So why didn't you come back?"

"I was looking for a cure for him. And the vamps in the nest thought I had broke him free … I had quite a few angry bloodsuckers on my tail." Albert tried

"But still -" Lynn argued

"My friend got turned into a vampire; it was natural for me to feel guilty. He tried attacking me once." He said, trying to remember the events five months ago, "Lynn, he started drinking the blood. He didn't gnaw into human flesh … he attacked them… killed them, and then extracted the blood though a needle and drank the blood."

"Hence the bodies turning up time and again." She finished

"He killed them by injecting oxygen into their system. Once they were dead. He had a feast."

"What about you? Why did you go AWOL? You didn't answer any calls, emails or texts."

"He was decent you know? But when he realized that he couldn't stop, he got worse … vicious." He looked at Lynn "He still considered me a friend. And I was still looking for a cure. I thought it was about time I asked for some help, so I called the Winchesters for some help. They could look into this."

"You still could've called me" Lynn tried

"I was trying to protect you! I got to him after one of his feasts three days ago. Right after I sent the message. He was a raging bull. He attacked me and he was going to kill me. We had an insane fight. He got to me first; next thing I know, I'm still bleeding and tied to a bed."

"Did he show up again?"

"Yeah, he insisted that I was his enemy, that I couldn't protect him … That everything I'm doing was to kill him. He swore he was going to kill me – it was his mission."

"So basically, he has lost it and you are gonna have to ice him."

"I don't have to."

"Dad, then Dean and Sam will. If he intends to hunt you down, we have to get to him before he gets to you."

Albert Summers looked at his daughter in the eye. Still confused about whether or not he should be the one to kill his friend.

…

"Come on, Dad." Lynn insisted, holding out a hand for her father as he took a step downstairs. She rolled her eyes when Albert said no, "Lean on me a bit, and don't worry. I've been training; you're not going to squash me. I can handle you weight."

Dean chuckled as he decided to help Albert walk towards the car as well. Lynn supported her Dad as well, Sam started the car. Albert smiled as the three progressed downwards. Lynn muttered something to Dean and they all laughed.

The trio had only just made it down the stairs; still laughing and had begun to walk towards the car, when they heard a crack.

A loud echo, the odd crack-like noise, from the barrel of a gun; he gun shot fired and Lynn and Dean dove on instinct. Everything went quiet. Albert stood still for a moment as Lynn stared at his face, horrified as Albert's eyes widened, looking down at his chest as a stain began to form.

A large, crimson stain that seemed to be growing larger by the second; it was as if everything was in slow motion; Lynn and Dean simultaneously got up, running towards him. Lynn got to him first, kneeling over his body. "Dad, no" She begged, "Look at me, Dad. Not now. Please not now!"

Albert's eyes began to lose focus as he looked at his daughter and gave her a sorry smile.

**SO, What do y'all think? Read, follow, favorite or review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn got up, her eyes searching, tears flowing. She saw a man, gripping a rifle, running for the exit.

"Shoot me! Shoot me you SOB!"Lynn screamed. Sam pulled Lynn back as she tried pursuing the killer. She pulled away from him and began running. She pulled out her knife from her boot and ran after him. He was the vamp. He had to be and she was going to end him. She didn't care if it scarred her for the rest of her life or if it determined her future. She was going to kill this vampire.

Dean had called for help and the medics were rushing Albert Summers on a gurney, back to the hospital. Sam pursued Lynn.

Lynn had lost sight of the shooter, he was too fast. She stopped running and panted. She put her hands on her knees and started to breathe heavily. The siren began echoing in her ears again.

The adrenalin had now washed off, she stood, her lungs burning, her legs screaming in protest. She realized that she had lost her father and the moment that realization struck her, the tears began flowing. They started flowing; fast and hot, making their way down her cheeks as she hiccupped.

The lump in her throat, her panic … it was a warning. Her dad was in danger and she couldn't even save him. Her legs gave way beneath her and she buried her face in her hands. The piercing noise grew louder but she just ignored it and continued crying.

Sam approached Lynn. She was on her knees, crying. Her sobbing made way to his ears and his heart broke for her.

"Lynn" Sam said softly, leaning in front of her. He picked up her knife from the ground and tucked it inside his jacket.

"Lynn, come on. Let's get back." He said.

Lynn looked up at Sam, her face wet with tears, eyelashes gleaming from the wet tears. "Sam. Is Dad dead?" She tried. She knew she had lost him but she just had to ask. Maybe the bullet missed by a couple of inches, maybe his heart was okay. Maybe she was hanging on to the little hope she had. Maybe because that's what humans do.

Sam quietly shook his head, "I don't know. I came after you; you couldn't have gone after him." Lynn looked down at her hands, they were bleeding, and she had clenched her fists tightly enough to make them bleed. She looked up at Sam; the tears started flowing at a greater speed.

She hugged Sam, burying her face in his chest, crying, "Sam … what do I do?"

…..

Lynn walked in to the hospital, Sam at her side. She was still sobbing. Dean stood in the lobby waiting for them.

"Hey kiddo" he said, softly.

"Dean" she whispered. All the crying left her voice hoarse, "is dad -" she didn't dare finish. Her eyes flitted up to Dean's and the second their eyes met … Lynn knew. Albert Summers was dead and he was not coming back.

She turned on her heel and headed out the door she just came though. She went to the back and tears started flowing again.

Dean followed her this time and sat down on the steps with her. She had her head in her hands and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Dean was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to deal with her at this time. He inched closer to her and hugged her.

Lynn pulled away and looked at him, "Dean, I'm not much of a hugger."

He laughed lightly, "I'm not one either." Lynn wiped her eyes but didn't pull away and Dean didn't either. She knew she had to be strong for what was to come so she better let out what she had to now.


	7. Chapter 7

Albert Summers' body was cremated and the trio stood staring at the flames. No one said anything for a while. Sometime later the boys and Lynn said a few words about him. Dean and Sam shared their memories with him, the numerous hunts they worked on and the first time they met him.

The guys thought it best to leave as soon as possible but Lynn insisted on staying for a couple more days.

….

The three of them were in the car, Lynn was asleep. Lynn's phone beeped and Sam turned to look at the phone.

He narrowed his eyes to read the notification on her phone.

"Happy Birthday Lynnie! Have a blast! – Jim 3"

Sam turned around to look at Dean.

"Dude, its 7am, we have an hour till we reach her home right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we do something for her? It's Lynn's birthday,""

Dean raised his eyebrows, "She's sixteen now?"

He nodded. Dean shrugged and took a left, heading for a café that was flashing in the distance.

The car rumbled to a stop. Lynn opened her eyes.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

Sam shrugged and said, "Dean gets hungry real quick."

Lynn got out and stumbled. She stretched to get rid of the grogginess and followed the boys into the café.

Dean walked to the counter as Sam and Lynn got into a booth. Sam had a smile hinting at his lips.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Nothing" he said quickly, "It's just the face Dean makes when he sees the food."

Lynn turned to look at Dean, who looked at Lynn and gave her a smile. Lynn turned again to look at Sam.

"Okay, so you two are really happy. Why? I don't get why you can't stop smiling."

Sam looked at Dean who motioned him to keep Lynn busy.

He pointed out the window, "Look at that."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Dean walked towards the booth. He held two trays that had their breakfast on it. One tray had a larger than usual cupcake on it. The cupcake had a lit candle sitting on top of it.

"This" he finished

Lynn turned to look at Dean and her eyes widened at the sight of the cupcake as he placed the tray in front of her.

"Happy Birthday kiddo!"

Lynn was grinning from ear to ear; she looked from Sam to Dean at a loss for words.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" she said finally. Dean laughed and sat down beside his brother and pulled one tray toward him.

"Dig in!" he urged

"I love you two" she said laughing. She inhaled a breath and blew out the candle.

"Whaddya wish for?" Dean asked, sipping his coffee.

"It'd be pointless telling you that wouldn't it?" She said, lifting her cupcake to take a bite.

She closed her eyes for a second; thinking that this one moment … was perfect.

…..

After the birthday breakfast, they left for Lynn's place. Sometime after their arrival … the boys had to pursue another case and left.

Lynn stood in the doorway, waving them goodbye. When they left, she headed for the gun safe in her father's room. She picked up a sledgehammer and slammed it on the safe.

"Hi" said a voice

"Who the hell are you?" Lynn asked

"Uh, calm down and drop the knife" the man said, he was wearing a black tailored suit and a red tie.

"What knife?"

"The one behind your back"

"Answer my question."

"I'm your protector my name is -"

"Protector?"

"Yes, I'm the angel. I'm your guardian angel."

"You're my guardian angel?" Lynn said, shaking her head at what she just said.

"Yes. You can call me Ace. I prefer to be called what my vessel was called. My real name is Zephondrial"

"Prove it. Prove that you're an angel."

Lynn's eyes widened as Ace's shadow changed. His shadow now had wings. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Okay, you're my guardian angel." She sat down on the bed.

She met the Winchesters. Her father died. She found out that the person who had been supplying her with food and money was her father's killer and now a guy shows up saying he was her guardian angel.

"Umm… why are you here?" Lynn finally asked.

He raised his hand to the safe and there was a click, "You have a bright future as a hunter," he smiled at her and opened the safe. He picked up a gun and loaded it.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Ace. I am your protector, your friend. Your trainer." He switched the gun to his other hand, "now" he twirled the gun in his hand and handed it to Lynn.

"Let's get training."


End file.
